The flasher controller was primarily designed for the highway semi-truck to accommodate the need to signal other operators of similar vehicles or operators of other vehicular traffic as in the case of warning, emergency, acknowledgement or a courtesy gesture. Previously, such need was accommodated by the operator manually operating a two-position switch several times to simulate a flashing sequence of the respective automotive lamp circuit. The flasher controller of this invention, seeks to satisfy the need for signalling, and yet leave the operator free to devote his entire attention to driving.